<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Time by StemRoses_Peach4CherryPlease</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416198">Last Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StemRoses_Peach4CherryPlease/pseuds/StemRoses_Peach4CherryPlease'>StemRoses_Peach4CherryPlease</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fics After Hours [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Logic | Logan Sanders, Background Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, M/M, remrom - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StemRoses_Peach4CherryPlease/pseuds/StemRoses_Peach4CherryPlease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus x Roman smut fic. A smut fic full of angst in which this is the last time Roman and Remus gets to spend time together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fics After Hours [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Prompt: Remus x Roman smut fic. A smut fic full of angst in which this is the last time Roman and Remus gets to spend time together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I got tired of editing so if it’s confusing I'm sorry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~Arti</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus sat on the bed as his boyfriend straddled his lap. They were kissing. Well, making out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sloppy Kisses placed all over his own lips, bodies rubbing vigorously against each other. Remus could tell Roman was obviously losing control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not like it matters because this was the last time. The last time they’d be able to do this before they go off to college. Separate colleges because their father Patton found out about their “hookups” and now he was forcing Roman to go stay with their other father Logan across the country to go to college. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was pulled out of his thoughts to Roman trying to lift up his green shirt. Remus helped to pull the article of clothing off of him and then pulled on the him of Romans shirt to signal Roman to lift up his arms for an easy removal. Soon enough they were both shirtless. Remus picked up Roman as flipped positions with Roman on his back to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could stare at Romans perfect body for what seemed like hours if he had the time. But he didn't. They only had an hour before Patton came home from work with groceries from the store. So he pulled at his belt bucked to shimmy his way out of his pants, Roman doing the same on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He softly kissed Romans neck. Soft kisses like butterflies spread all over Romans neck cause the other to laugh a bit. The laughter that Remus was gonna miss. He ran his fingers down Roman stomach towards the waiting member.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus” Roman says softly reaching up to touch Romans face. Remus looked roma in the eyes. Chocolate brown eyes that could show so much emotion. That Remus could read like a book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This caused a smile to appear on Remus' face. “I love you too, don't ever forget that”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wont I promise” the reply falling from the others mouth. A mouth that has countless times been around his dick. A mouth that has kissed him a thousand times. A mouth that carried words against bullies in highschool and unsympathetic teachers. A mouth that smiled at Remus whenever he did something silly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now please touch me like it’s the last time,” Roman says. ‘Because it is’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods his head in response before going down on the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licked the tip of the cock. Getting a taste of it before engulfing the whole member into his mouth. A small moan ringing Remus’s ears from the beauty voice of his boyfriend. He would smile but there’s something in his mouth stopping him doing that. Instead he sucked harder. Using his tongue to help his actions Roman weather underneath him. He pulled off and softly lapped at Romans balls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Remus” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you love it. Just let me know if its too much Ro”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman nods his head unable to say actual words as a moan forces its way out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ball in mouth and hand teasing the shaft, soon enough Roman was brought to an orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sprayed all over Roman’s chest as he breathed heavily to try to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus kissed Roman’s sensitive cock and then moved up to kiss Roman’s check. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” Roman breathed out. He was covered in sweat now. “Your turn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I want you to ride me if thats ok”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman nods his head. Remus got off the bed and crawled under the bed for the shoe box hidden under his bed. Inside were condoms and lube necssary for all the sex he and Roman did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the condom rolling it onto his dick. And then poured some lube onto his fingers. Roman turned onto his stomach for Remus pushing his ass into the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need that much prep” Roman says once Remus was taking his sweet time fingering him. Remus knew that. But it would be a hot minute before he gets to finger someone else. Or anyone else other than himself to be exact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled them out and poured some onto his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing in slowly he allowed Roman time to get use to the feeling. Soon enough he was all the way and began to retreat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus” Roman moaned, his hard on had come back during the fingering. “Remus fast honey” he says moving his hips to meet Remus’s hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled. Loving Roman begging for him. He loved Roman begging for sex, for his attention for him to give him his stuff back. He loved romam. And for a split second he forgot that they would be separating for a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus” Roman whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright you slut ill go faster” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed into Romans hip before quickly pulling out. The feeling of the friction of Roman’s tight walls against his dick felt amazing. Ine of the nice warm playies Remus loved to fuck, the other being Romans mouth. He held on to Romans hip as he began to fuck faster. The sound of the bed squeaking, the bedreat bumping the wall. The soft full moans of Roman mixed with his own grunts filling the room like music played from an orchestra. The wonderful sound of skin slapping skin as his hips impacted with Roman perfectly round ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all too good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something that Remus never wanted to end. His orgasm was close. He could feel it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached down to help Roman out. Tugging on his dick and rubbing the tip and soon enough he was coming all over Remus’s fingers. He felt Romans walls constrict around his dick making it so much harder to move. The friction becoming so much and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came into the condom. A feeling of blast washed over him. A feeling of complete calm. He pulled out and laid beside Roman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of breath and covered in sweat and Romans come didn't stop either one of them from turning to each other and kissing each other. A deep kiss. A kiss full of want. A kiss full of need. A kiss that could bring any unconction princess or prince back to life. A kiss that could possibly fix everything between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled apart. And Remus looked at the clock. They had 20 minutes before they expected their father to be home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we just lay here? Together?” Roman askes as he lays his head onto Remus's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sounded so small and his voice was drowning in sleep. Remus couldn't say no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we can lay here together for ten minutes darling”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that's what they did. With Romans head laying softly on Remus’s chest and ther legs intertwined with each other and the sheets. Their breaths soon matched as well as their heart beats. Next moment Remus knew he was falling into a deep sleep. A comfortable sleep. Something that neither one of them was able to get every since the incident happened a month prior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep, oblivious to the car pulling up in the driveway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1174 Words</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>